The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018)
The Adventures of Kid Danger is an American animated television series created by Dan Schneider. The series aired on Nickelodeon between January 15, 2018 and June 14, 2018, consisting of 10 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Cooper Barnes - Ray/Captain Man (eps1-2, 4-10) *Jace Norman - Henry/Kid Danger (eps1-2, 4-10) 'Secondary Cast' *Michael D. Cohen - Schwoz (eps1-2, 4-10) *Riele Downs - Charlotte (eps1-2, 4-5, 8-9) *Sean Ryan Fox - Jasper (eps1, 4-6, 8-10) 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Caldwell - Mitch Bilsky (eps2, 6, 8, 10) *Anthony Bertram - Officer Kogen (ep6), Train Conductor (ep6) *Ben Giroux - Drill Finger (ep6), Fish 2 (ep5), Gibby (ep6), Gilligan (ep5), High Ranking Volcaniac #2 (ep4), Liroy (ep4), Radio Weatherman (ep4), Toddler (ep7) *Candi Milo - Female Mailman (ep10), Lana (ep4), Marla Meadows (ep10), Mrs. Elliot (ep10), Witches (ep4), Zombie (ep10) *Carlos Alazraqui - Automated Voice (ep7), Goon #1 (ep7), Scotty Yamoto (ep4), Slacker Dude (ep7) *Carrie Barrett - Mary (eps1, 6, 8, 10) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Menu Board Voice (ep10) *Cree Cicchino - Quinn (ep10) *Dan Schneider - Daddy Longlegs (ep2), Fish 1 (ep5), Guy 1 (ep5), Jon Lovitz (ep6), Mandolin Man (ep2), Marty (ep1), Mr. Mouse (ep5), Rich (ep5), Shark 1 (ep5), Spider (ep2), Spooderman (ep1), Theater Goer #2 (ep1),Whale (ep1) *Daniel Ross - Distressed Man (ep4), High Ranking Volcaniac #3 (ep4) *Dee Bradley Baker - Bear (ep4), Beast Pilot (ep10), Bruno Jupiter (ep10), Bullhorn (ep8), Cop #1 (ep10), Cow (ep7), Handsome Pilot (ep10), Kid #1 (ep8), Kobe (ep7), Marlon (ep4), Piggy (ep10), Rabbits (ep4) *Drake Bell - Drake (ep9) *Ella Anderson - Little Girl #2 (ep8), Piper (eps1, 6-8, 10) *Eric Bauza - Mr. Toto (ep6) *Frankie Grande - Angus T. Beefo (ep7), Frankini (ep7) *Fred Stoller - George Turtel (ep2) *Fred Tatasciore - Piper Beast (ep6), Popcorn Monster (ep1), Rage (ep1), Rude Truck Driver (ep2), Teen Guy (ep2), Teen in Car (ep2), Theater Employee (ep1) *Grey Griffin - Bar Kid (ep10), Cheerleader #1 (ep6), College Kid (ep10), Marcy (ep6), Mrs. Pitner (ep10), Snotty Cheerleader (ep6) *Hynden Walch - Flying Skunks (ep9), Sophiaroni (ep9), Young Kid Danger (ep8) *Jake Farrow - Doc (ep1), Guy 3 (ep5), Invisible Brad (ep10), Jake (ep5), Theater Goer #3 (ep1) *Jana Petrosini - Aquarium Announcer (ep4) *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown - Bruce (ep8), Dad (eps8, 10), Ordinary Man (ep8) *Jerry Trainor - Lobster (ep8), Piggy (ep8), Wahoo Punch Bro (ep8) *Jill Benjamin - Audience Girl (ep1), Miss Shapen (eps1, 9) *Joe Kaprielian - Sidney (ep1) *Kari Wahlgren - Alarm Voice (ep10), Boat Witch #1 (ep4), Computer Voice (ep2), Elderly Woman (ep2), Girl #1 (ep1), Little Boy (ep5), Mom (ep5), Mrs. Mouse (ep5), Obnoxious Teen Girl (ep2), Rude Woman (ep1), Snooze Pods (ep9), Squeezed Lady (ep1), Witches (ep4), Woman (ep2), Woman in Theater (ep1) *Kelly Sullivan - Mom (eps6, 10), Server (ep10) *Lori Alan - Carol (ep7), Customer #2 (ep7), Police Dispatcher (ep6) *Mariel Sheets - Girls (ep8), Katie (ep8), Little Girl #1 (ep8) *Matthew Zhang - Oliver (eps1, 6) *Michael C. Rogers - Shark 2 (ep5) *Mick Wingert - High Ranking Volcaniac #1 (ep4), Taco Whale Worker (ep4) *Mike Ostroski - Dr. Minyak (ep1) *Mimi Torres - Stephanie (ep6), Woman (ep6) *Nika Futterman - Mandy (ep7) *Richard Horvitz - Bus Driver (ep9), Goon #2 (ep7), Larvin (eps1, 4, 6-7, 9), Man (ep4), Pimple Kid (ep9), School Bus Boy #1 (ep1), Theater Goer #1 (ep1) *Robbie Daymond - Derf (ep7) *Roger Craig Smith - Butt Head Man (ep7), Randy (ep7) *Ronnie Clark - Herb (ep9) *Ryan Grassmeyer - Beavercoon (ep9), Jeff (ep9) *Samantha Martin - Nerd Girl (ep9), Sticky Vicky (ep9) *Sean Gill - Business Man (ep10) *Sean Ryan Fox - Josh (ep9), Kid in Crowd (ep8) *Sean Schemmel - Announcer (ep5), Guy 2 (ep5) *Somali Rodriguez PKA Somali Rose - Daisy (ep1) *Suni Malhotra - College Guy (ep10), Dr. McSqueeze (ep10) *Tara Strong - Alien Babies (ep2), Bullhorn (ep8), Butterfly (ep1), Clone Babies (ep2), Gilligan's Mother (ep5), Gilligan's Sisters (ep5), Girl (ep7), Girls (ep8), Katie's Mom (ep8), Kid #1 (ep1), Kid #2 (ep8), Mother (ep7), Plate Girl (ep2), Teen Girl (ep8), Woman (ep5) *Timothy Brennan - Vice Mayor Willard (ep8) *Winston Story - Cop #1 (ep6), Crew Guy (ep8), Trent (eps1, 6, 8, 10) *Zoran Korach - Goomer (ep7) 'Additional Voices' *Austin Kane *Griffin Burns Category:Cartoons Category:2018 Cartoons